Families
by dreamorreality
Summary: Here's a new story... it takes place after Sha'ra's death... really far after. Other than that you can put it before or after any episode you would wish... I tend to add an extra character in my stories... this one's a Lieutenant. R&R... and have fun


AN: Here's a new story... it takes place after Sha'ra's death... really far after. Other than that you can put it before or after any episode you would wish... I tend to add an extra character in my stories... this one's a Lieutenant... haven't thought of a last name yet... if you think of one feel free to tell me. Read it please and tell me what you like and don't like. Most of it's about Daniel... but there's a definite Jack quality to it. This first parts really long... I write lots when I have a mind to. Just read and tell me what you think.

* * *

His eyes glow as I stare into them, it's something I expected but am always surprised to see. I cringe at the thought of what is in him; the love that once was in his eyes disappears. I'm kneeling down in front of him and see him raise his arm; I start to run off to a protruding wall.  
"Don't move!" His yell is different, mean and alien. My teammates start to shoot at him and his attention is drawn to them as I run to the other side of the wall. I sit down, my heart is pounding and the sounds of the Jaffa are coming from all around me. I can hear the staff weapon blasts as they zoom across the room knowing that one of them belongs to Teal'c.  
"Lieutenant!" My commanding officers voice, Colonel Jack O'Neill, echoes through the room and I carefully turn my head to try and catch a glimpse of him. "Yes sir!" My answer echoes through the room as his had.  
"Cover! Now!" I nod, if only to myself, and look back at my gun. I grab my P-90 that still hugs my side and point it out in front of me as I aim for the first Jaffa that I see in my sights and fire. "Now!" Jack yells again, not at me but at the rest of the team. I see out of the corner of my eye the four of them, as they crouch and fire, run across the back of the room and finally end up in the same hallway that I stand in now. I could feel the archeologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, as he comes up beside me and peers over my shoulder. I knock down two more Jaffa before I see Jack's hand beckon us to fall back. My eyes stay glued to my gun sight as I watch as yet another Jaffa comes into it. I put my finger down on the trigger but before I can pull it back I hear a shot come from beside me and the Jaffa falls. It was Daniel who fired; he's learned to aim a gun much better since my first mission with him.  
"Come on Keena." Daniel's mouth is right next to my ear as he whispers, his breath makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up. His left hand is resting on my shoulder; his head has been raised and is now away from my neck. The Jaffa have stopped coming into view so I pick up my head just enough to see over top of my gun. I almost tip over as Daniel jerks me around a corner and I turn around to see Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel standing in front of the DHD.  
"Dial it up Daniel." Jack orders as Sam and Teal'c watch out the door for more Jaffa, Jack walks over to my side and places a hand on my shoulder and leans in to whisper in my ear. "You did good, don't blame yourself. You know I'm here if you need to talk." I nod to him as he takes his hand off my shoulder. The gate opens and Sam punches in the IDC code, we walk through the gate and go home.  
  
"Lieutenant." Colonel O'Neill stands at the foot of the infirmary bed as I wait for Dr. Janet Fraiser. He has a tennis ball in his hand and is tossing it from one to the other, his gray hair is combed again and he has on his black shirt and green pants, his dog tags are hanging loosely off his neck.  
"Yes Colonel?" I rub my face trying to stay awake for just a few more minutes.  
"You okay?" I look over at him and see Daniel walk in the door behind him.  
"Yeah." Just as Daniel is about to say something Janet walks over to my bed.  
"You can go now, if you get anymore headaches let me know."  
"Yes ma'am." I stand up and walk between Jack and Daniel catching them off guard and smile as I watch them regain their balance. I continue to walk away and soon I hear their footsteps as they walk behind me.  
"Ah... Keena?" Daniel says just above a whisper, I walk to the elevator in silence and they follow me as I walk into it.  
"Where we going?" I turn to Jack and shrug.  
"Don't know where you're going but I'm going to take a nap." Daniel let out a little laugh and put his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile when Jack looked over at him.  
"You know we have a meeting in an hour." "Yes sir." The elevator doors open and I walk through them; Jack follows leaving Daniel alone as the doors shut again. I walk into the empty quarters and sit down on the bottom bunk that is placed against the wall. "What is it you want sir?" Jack looks down at me from his spot in front of the closed door.  
"Drop the 'sir' Keena."  
"Okay. Jack what do you want?" Jack smiles and leans on the door.  
"You gonna be okay?" He looks almost at ease, though he always does, and looks into my eyes as if he'll find the answer there.  
"Yeah... yeah. I'll be fine." I look down to the floor and shake my head. "I'm tired, I'd like to get a few minutes of shut-eye Jack." He nods, turns around, walks out the door and smiles back at me before he shuts the door as if he wanted to tell me something. I lie down on the metal cot and close my eyes hoping to get a little rest before having to sit in a long, somewhat boring, meeting.  
  
"There's nothing wrong." He smiles and looks into my eyes and sees what I want him to see. "You're sure?" I nod and he looks down at me, his eyes have the same love in them as they did the first time we met. He reaches out to me and gives me a hug, we sit down on his couch and I listen to him as he tells me of his day. I look into his eyes and they've turned dark and shone hatred. His eyes glow and the panic sets in. He's still talking... calling my name. "Keena... Keena." I open my eyes, sweat is running down my face and I look around and finally remember where I am. "You okay?" Jack is kneeling next to my bed and he looks concerned, I nod to him and he smiles.  
"Yeah fine."  
"Debriefing in a few minutes, thought I'd wake you up."  
"Thanks Jack." I stand up and follow him out the door.  
"Meet you there." Jack says as he walks off, knowing I want to stop at the locker room. I walk in the door and go to the sink. As I turn on the cold water I fix my hair and splash the water on my face trying to get the images of Jesse out of my mind, it doesn't work.  
"Hey." I turn around and see Sam as she combs her hair. "You going to the debriefing?"  
"Of course." She nods.  
"Lets go." I turn around and shut off the water than follow Sam out the door and head for the briefing room.  
  
"As you were." General George Hammond walked into the room and said his usual line than sat down, as the rest of us got comfortable in our seats. He looks around at the four of us then gets a confused look on his face. "Where's Dr. Jackson?" We all look around, as if we'll see something Hammond didn't, we all shrug, expect for Teal'c.  
"I'll get him sir." I stand up as Hammond nods his okay.  
"Quickly." I walk out the door and head for Daniel's office.  
"Daniel?" I walk into his almost totally dark office. "You in here?" There are papers rustling near the only light source that was on and I walk over to his desk and peer over the top of it. "Daniel, we have a meeting." There's a bang and I can't help but laugh a little.  
"Ouch." The man comes up from under his desk; his short brown hair is messed up a little, his glasses are lying on the desk and his blue eyes shine bright by the lamplight. Daniel is rubbing his head and trying not to smile. "That's not funny." I bowed my head as if I was ashamed and mumbled.  
"Sorry." It was our 'hello'; we had perfected it, though he didn't always get hurt.  
"Found them." He is holding a pile of papers in his hands and his smile had finally broken through, it is beautiful.  
"Come on... meeting already started."  
"I know, come here first." He says sweetly, I smile and carefully walk over to where he is standing, surprisingly not on any papers.  
"Hi." I whisper and I look up into his eyes when I get there and he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer.  
"Love you." He leans down and kisses me, his hands travel through my hair as if he wants to get lost in me. His lips leave mine and travel down my neck; I lift his head slowly and whisper to him.  
"Meeting." He nods and kisses me again, his tongue searching my mouth for anything and everything. He stops and we both slowly catch our breath. We look up at each other seeing the love that lingers in our eyes. "I love you too." We stand there for a few more seconds, just looking, I see him smile again.  
"Mmm... lets... um... go." He says this slowly as if he wanted the moment to last. I nod a little and he takes my hand and leads me over his papers and out the door.  
  
As we quietly sit down next to each other Jack continues to tell General Hammond his version of the mission. Hammond gives me a glance, telling me probably more than he thinks, and then looks back at Colonel O'Neill. I glance at my watch before looking at Jack and figure out why Hammond seems a little mad. I scoot closer to Daniel and lean forward, as if to get a better look at Jack, and grab Daniel's hand again.  
"Then we headed back to the gate." I stare at Jack for a minute trying to figure out if he told a short version or if I was really gone that long.  
"Lieutenant." I look over at Hammond and straighten up a little.  
"Yes sir?" I rub Daniel's finger and see him smile.  
"What happened to um...?" You could tell he had forgotten his name again.  
"Jesse Gardner... sir?" Hammond nods and I continue. "He was taken... sir." I close my eyes and see Jesse again, glowing eyes and Jaffa guards. "He wouldn't stay with me sir." Jack's eyes fall to the table for a second; I know he had already told him how he split us up.  
"I told him to listen to her... sir." Hammond nods as if he had been told this already, which I don't doubt.  
"Did you see him Colonel?"  
"Yes sir I did."  
"Did he seem... off?" Hammond is looking back at me and I shake my head.  
"He seemed fine until the Jaffa came." I pause, I want to look at Daniel but I can't, Daniel grabs my hand a little tighter for a second and I continue. "That's when the Colonel came in, sir." Hammond nods to me and then stands up, in the process making Jack, Sam and I stand up too, I regrettably let go of Daniel's hand.  
"Dismissed." Hammond walks into his office, Daniel stands up and I follow him, we walk out the door and are soon followed by Jack. "Lieutenant?" I turn around and look at Jack, Daniel stops too, I nod to him and he walks off.  
"Yes sir?" He pulls me over to the side of the hall and looks me straight in the eyes... I know what he's going to ask.  
"Did something else happen?" I look away and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Come on." I look into his eyes, his eyes tell everything about him too, and the sorrow in them tells me lots about him. I change my stance, trying to look believable and answer his question. "No, nothing else happened sir." I turn away from his questioning eyes and walk to where Daniel is waiting. We walk into the elevator and Daniel pushes the button for the18 level, I take one more look at Jack before the doors close and can still see the concern in his eyes.  
TBC

* * *

AN: You like? Not like? Tell please... it helps. And flames are welcome everything helps.


End file.
